


[Podfic] Little Wee

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Euphemisms, First Time Blow Jobs, For Science John, For Science!, M/M, Penis Measuring, Penis Size, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Science Experiments, little wee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This just had to be done. For science, people!</p>
<p>Thanks once again to cwb - for the giggling, the undignified snorting, the sheer enjoyment, and the permission to podfic her work.</p>
<p>Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Little Wee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Wee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380993) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> This just had to be done. For science, people!
> 
> Thanks once again to cwb - for the giggling, the undignified snorting, the sheer enjoyment, and the permission to podfic her work.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

 

Little Wee: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a6ez2autfmet3he/Little_Wee_-_cwb.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Little Wee' by cwb read by aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273592) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
